


Grounded

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Groundhog Day, Killer's birthday, M/M, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: Puns don't make for the best birthday gifts. But luckily for Kid, Killer is very patient





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Late bday fic for Killer, I have a lot of different stuff to finish up and post but decided to get this out real quick  
> Lots of love and thanks to [Shishiswordsman](http://shishiswordsman.tumblr.com/) for helping me out with it and being patient with my inability to be intentionally funny  
> Killer's home island name is from Punxsutawney, Pennslyvania

“Hey, is today a holiday?”

Killer frowned and continued to stare down at the hole Kris had dropped the Log Pose in to. “Depends on what island we're on.” He answered without bothering to look up at his captain. “Or you’re just failing to flirt.”

Kid chuckled lightly. “Nah, I'll celebrate you later.” He stopped beside Killer. “But you’re from Punxsutawney Island, aren’t you?”

“Ah…Yeah, it’s kind of a holiday.” Killer hummed. “I’m going to have to jump down there.” He attempted to switch the topic back to the Log Pose.

“Want me to do it?” Kid offered.

“You'll get stuck.” Killer knelt down to inspect the earth around the hole. It was big enough for him to slide down and maneuver a bit, but just barely. Climbing back up was going to annoying.

“So what holiday is it?”

Killer sighed deeply. “If you’re bringing it up then you already know.”

“Only vaguely. Tell me about it.”

Killer rolled his eyes. “It’s Groundhog Day.” He began as he settled down by the hole, his legs hanging over the edge. “And we… they have a community of groundhogs in town.” The island was rather small and only had the one town that shared the name. A fuzzy memory of peeking down a burrow hole came to him. Killer blinked and focused back at the task at hand.

“And what exactly does the groundhog do?” Kid pried further.

“They’re used to forecast the weather.” Killer pushed off and braced his hands on the walls of the hole as he dropped a little below the edge. He remembered the mayor and elder holding up the groundhog for the townspeople to see. “Because they hibernate.” He clarified. “They know when winter is ending.”

“Oh… kay?” Kid sounded disbelieving, but Killer was used to that reaction. 

“So today the groundhogs come out, and they check to see if winter is over. If they see their shadow, then there are six more weeks of winter, and they go back to sleep. If they don’t, then winter is over.” Killer slid down about a foot.

“I don’t think that’s how hibernation works.”

“It just a weird tradition.”

“But wouldn't they see a shadow regardless?” Kid continued to question.

“Not if it was very cloudy.”

“That’s a weird island you grew up on. Explains things.” Killer couldn’t see Kid, but he could picture him winking.

“Shut it.”

“Hey, are you going to take much longer?” Kid chortled, and Killer expected the worst. “You’re  _ hogging  _ the log pose, man, if you take much longer I’m going to have to  _ ground _ you.”

Killer rolled his eyes, muttering a fond insult. “Grow a patient bone in your body, Cap. It’s your fault I’m down here anyway.”

“Oh, I’ll grow a bone alright…” Killer could hear Kid laughing to himself. “I don’t know… sounds to me like a bunch of-”

Killer didn’t catch the rest of the sentence as he dropped a little further down.“What is it?”

“I said your tradition sounds like a bunch of hogwash. You ought to  _ chuck it.” _

Kid sounded way too proud of himself for a simple wordplay, but it did cause Killer to smile. Not that his captain needed to know that. “Groundhogs and woodchucks aren’t the same thing!” He called up instead. “And quit it with the puns, you’re not as funny as you think.”

“Killjoy.”

Killer rolled his eyes again. “Hey, Brat! I need you to take my helmet.” He heard his captain huff before he felt the magnetic pull of Kid’s devil fruit on his helmet. It slipped off his head and floated up to Kid.

He shook his hair away from his face and looked down again without the helmet in the way of his sight. He could see the Log Pose at the bottom.

“Y’know, we should just put some metal on the thing, so I can grab it when we need it in a rush. Or stuff like this.”

“I doubt Kris would be pleased with that idea.”

“Well, maybe he shouldn’t drop the damn thing then.”

Killer pushed his back to wall and braced his feet against the opposite side allowing him to use a free hand to reach down and retrieve the Log pose below him. “Your magnetic powers screw with the readings occasionally. We can’t risk you causing permanent damage.” He heard Kid grouse about the Log Pose being dropped in the first place again and sighed. Placing the compass in his mouth, he started to climb and push his way back up.

“Welcome back,” Kid held out his hand for Killer and pulled him up from the hole. He steadied him as he spat out the Log Pose and shook some of the loose dirt from his hair.

“Kris owes me. Should've sent him down there.” Killer turned the Log Pose over in his hand, checking the glass for cracks and seeing how the needle moved.

“Hey,”

Killer startled slightly at Kid’s voice right by his ear. He was still leaning against his captain. “Sorry,” He straightened but didn’t step away.

“It’s alright. Can you see your shadow?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Killer answered automatically to the rare tone of concern in Kid’s voice before he caught on to what had been asked. He gave a long sigh as Kid laughed at his expense again. “You do realize you’re going to regret this tonight?”

“Probably, but it’s worth it.” Kid grinned, and Killer couldn’t help but smile back.

“Who knows, maybe I’ll be the one to ground you, after all.” He threatened. “C’mon, let’s take this to Kris.”


End file.
